


Sunday is Dot Day

by VileVenom



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Red dots on what you love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VileVenom/pseuds/VileVenom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos is sure that he'll never get all of Night Vales 'holidays' down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday is Dot Day

**Author's Note:**

> I need more red dot fics.

Carlos jerked on his stool when the door to his lab was suddenly swung open, causing him to successfully knock over the several beakers of soil samples he’d been working on, and contaminating them all with the test tube full of acid he’d been using on them. He stared down forlornly at his lost work, before turning around to see what was so important that someone had to slam his door so loudly against the wall. (He was sure the secret police listening to his lab didn’t appreciate the commotion, either)

"Cecil?" Carlos blinked in mild confusion as the radio host scampered into his lab, a sheet of dot stickers clutched in his hand as though his very life depended on it.

"Carlos! My dear, sweet Carlos," Cecil gasped, rushing over to the scientist, waving the sheet of stickers in the air, "Hurry! There isn’t much time left."

"Time left for what?" Carlos asked, glancing at his clock to find it declaring that there was still hours before Cecil’s show. Though, that really was relative, given that time never seemed to actually coincide with what the clocks said.

"Just…time!" Cecil huffed, as though it were a perfectly acceptable explanation, despite not actually explaining anything.

Carlos eyed the frantic radio host momentarily, before his gaze slid to the sheet of stickers. “And, what are those for, exactly?”

Cecil blinked, as if confused as to what Carlos was talking about, before lifting the stickers into his line of sight and starting, as if he’d forgotten he’d even been carrying them in the first place. “Right!” was all he gave the scientist to go on, before peeling a red dot off the page, and sticking it haphazardly onto Carlos’ cheek. “There!”

"Uhm," Carlos said quite eloquently, lifting a hand to touch the small red dot now adorning his cheek.

"Red dots on what you love!" Cecil chirped, before turning on his heel and practically flouncing out of the lab.

Carlos had a feeling he should invest in some dot stickers in the very near future.


End file.
